Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method for processing a plate-shaped workpiece typified by a semiconductor wafer.
Description of the Related Art
When the undersurface side of a workpiece typified by a semiconductor wafer which workpiece is provided with a device on the top surface side thereof is processed, a protective tape for protecting the device on the top surface side may be used (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-198542). The protective tape is formed by a base material and a glue layer on the base material. The protective tape is stuck to the top surface side of the workpiece by the adhesive force of a glue included in the glue layer.
In addition, a supporting plate that supports a workpiece may be used to prevent damage such as cracking, chipping, and the like at a time of processing (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-207606). The supporting plate has a rigidity necessary to support the workpiece. The supporting plate is stuck to the top surface side of the workpiece by an adhesive including a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin.